Puzzle-type games are well known, and because of their familiarity, games incorporating puzzles are easily learned and suitable for group entertainment. It is the intent of the present invention to provide a game which can be played by a number of participants who will be in competition with one another, either individually or as team members, to complete a puzzle-type game.